So Many Things I Can't Give You
by Peachula
Summary: ‘Thank you, Draco,’ she thought as his cold lips came crashing down onto her hot ones once again, ‘Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.’ DG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Prologue  
  
..."There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to  
go." -Tennessee Williams...  
  
"Please don't leave me..." she begged, her whispered voice hoarse from crying, "I-I can't live without you."  
  
He kissed the top of her red head. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he whispered, his voice matching hers, "I'm so sorry. But...you don't need me."  
  
Ginny looked up. Her watery eyes looked deep into his steely gray ones. "Yes I do..." She insisted, "I do..." He would never understand just how much she needed him in her life...  
  
Draco sighed and pulled Ginny's small body closer to his. "Come on, Weasley," he said jokingly, "You know you can get along fine without me."  
  
Ginny shook her head and began to sob again. Shaking, she pressed her forehead against his well defined chest. "I can't...I can't. I need you with me."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with tears. He didn't bother to wipe them away. 'If only my father could see me now,' he thought, 'He would kill me...crying over a Weasley like this.'  
  
"I need you, too..." He whispered hoarsely. He lifted Ginny's chin with his finger and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, his own filled with love. He looked at only Ginny this way, and he always would.  
  
Ginny pressed her hot lips to his cold ones, taking immediate control. It was like fire and ice. She began to pull him down, onto his bed. He positioned himself above her, and moved his hands to her hair, and then to her face. Ginny sighed into his mouth and moved one of her hands to his back, and the other ran through his pale hair.  
  
"I love you..." He whispered, moving his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone.  
  
"And I love you...always and forever."  
  
'Thank you, Draco,' she thought as his lips came crashing down onto hers once again, 'Thank you for everything you've done for me.'  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: I know this seems like it should be at the end, but it's not...Don't ask why. I'm just weird. Just to clear things up: The next chapters will take place before this. So you'll get the story of what's going on. Okay? I know...I'm very strange. 


	2. Chapter One: For all the sad words of to...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter One  
  
..."For all the sad words of tongue or pen, The saddest of these: It might  
have been." -Anonymous... **  
  
Ginny Weasley snuck quietly behind Harry Potter and bent down to put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
Harry put his hands over hers. "Ginny, of course." he pulled them down from his eyes and turned his head to look at her, a smile on his face.  
  
"I missed you today at Hogsmeade, Harry." she said, taking a seat next to him, "I bought you something." She reached into her pocket and took out a small box, wrapped beautifully.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry said, taking the box from her hands, "You didn't have to...I didn't get you anything."  
  
Ginny smiled and shrugged. "It's okay. It's Valentines Day...I just felt like getting you something because..." she licked her lips, "Because I like you, Harry. A lot."  
  
Harry looked a bit surprised. "Ginny...uh...well...wow." He ran a hand through his messy black hair and handed Ginny the box. "Um, Gin, I don't...I don't feel the same way about you. I thought you knew that." He told her.  
  
Ginny opened and closed her mouth, searching for the words to say. "But...I thought-"  
  
"I did. I did like you Ginny. A lot. But...then I heard you were dating Michael and I...I found someone new. For myself. I moved on, like you did." Harry told her awkwardly.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "W-who?" she whispered, but Harry didn't seem to here her.  
  
"Maybe...maybe if this had happened last year it would have been great, but...Cho and I...."  
  
"I thought you were over Cho." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"And I thought you were over me."  
  
-----  
  
Draco walked through the dark corridors alone, trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson, who seemed to be under the influence that he liked her. She kept trying to flirt with him. He found it disgusting.  
  
He walked up a staircase, and before he could move out of the way, a small red headed figure ran into him, almost causing him to fall backwards. Thankfully he caught himself, and the girl at the same time.  
  
"Weasley," he said, pushing her away from him, "Watch where you're going."  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." Ginny spat, pushing past him.  
  
But Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding curious, not concerned.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ginny asked, trying to pull her arm from Draco's grasp.  
  
"I don't," he insisted, still holding on firmly to her arm, "I'm just curious is all. Was it Potter? Or your idiot brother? Or maybe...Michael Corner?"  
  
Ginny glared at him, her eyes full of anger. "Don't bring up Harry or Michael around me ever again." She gave her arm one last yank, and finally got it away from Draco. As she ran off, Draco called out, "I'll find out, Weasley! I always do!"  
  
-----  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the corridors now, still crying softly. Her head ached, her arm ached, and her heart ached. Stupid Harry...Why couldn't he like her? Why did he have to like Cho Chang? Still? After she had been so mean to him in his 5th year. And how could anyone ever believe that she was still with Michael or had any feeling for him at all? It was all just a fling.  
  
'Ron...I'll go talk to Ron,' Ginny thought, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. 'He always knows what to say. And maybe if I tell him about Draco, he'll hurt him.'  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Please review! 


	3. Chapter Two: No one has ever loved anyon...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas  
  
Chapter Two  
  
..." No one has ever loved anyone  
The way everyone wants to be loved"...  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny ran into her brothers arms without answering him. It was late, and the Gryffyndor common room was nearly empty. Only Ron and Hermione, the lovebirds, remained.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Ginny allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks as she explained everything to her brother and Hermione about what had happened between her and Harry. She took a deep breath, trying to keep control of herself, before continuing. "And I bumped into Malfoy, in one of the staircases..."  
  
Immediately Ron's eyes got darker. Just the mention of Draco Malfoy's name could get him angry. They'd been enemies since their first year at school, and there was no way they would ever become friends.  
  
"H-he grabbed my arm," Ginny rolled up her sleeve, and showed her brother the large bruise that was beginning to form. "He wouldn't let go. And he kept trying to get me to tell him what was wrong. Not that he even cares..."  
  
Ron didn't even seem to hear what she was saying. He was just looking at her arm, more specifically, the bruise on her arm. "I'll kill him," he whispered, standing up, "I'll kill him and I don't care who knows it."  
  
"Be serious, Ron." Hermione said, trying to pull him back down into his seat.  
  
"I am serious, Hermione. That bastard hurt my little sister. He needs to pay." Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione sighed. "And he will...Just not now. It's past midnight. He's probably already gone back to his dormitories. You just need to sit and calm down..." She helped him back into his chair. "Now you comfort your sister, okay? She's feeling down right now. I'm going to go up to bed. I hope you feel better tomorrow, Ginny." She gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips, which made Ginny cringe.  
  
"Could you please never do that around me again?" Ginny asked her, joking of course.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny-Winny." Hermione said with a smile, "Good-night you two."  
  
Ginny and Ron said their good-nights to Hermione as she walked towards the staircase leading to the girls dormitories.  
  
"Do you think you'll be okay, Ginny?" Ron finally asked her.  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I-I don't know...I really don't. I hope so..." She sighed. "I really like him, Ron. A lot."  
  
"I know you did, Gin. And he liked you. But...he's found someone he's really happy with. And you will, too. Just not anytime soon...And not with anyone that I don't approve of. Like Malfoy. Or Neville..."  
  
"Ew!" Ginny said with a small giggle, "Malfoy...Neville? No way."  
  
"Good," Ron said with a smile, "Now go upstairs. I'm sure you'll feel better soon."  
  
"I hope."  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Okay, please review! 


	4. Chapter Three: The greatest healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love."  
  
***  
  
"Wow, Gin...That's rough. Are you okay?"  
  
All of her friends tried to cheer Ginny up the next morning when she told them what happened. She wasn't feeling much better. She had really liked Harry. Maybe she even loved him. She wasn't sure. 'I don't know what love is,' she thought bitterly, 'And I never will...I'm through."  
  
"What about the gift you bought for him? He didn't take it, did he?" Collin Creevey asked. He and Ginny had become very good friends through the years.  
  
"No...he gave it back," Ginny informed him, "But I threw it away."  
  
"You what?!" Cheralynn Hibbel, a pretty black 4th year, asked, "You spent so much on that! You shouldn't' have thrown it away...You should have kept it for someone special..."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'm never going to find 'someone special.'" she informed her friends, "I just...well, no one likes me that way. I'm going to be single forever."  
  
"No you won't, Gin. You'll find someone soon. You know the guys can't resist you."  
  
"Don't tell that to my brother." Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to his sister. Hermione sat next to him. Harry, who had come into the Great Hall with them, sat down further down the table, next to Neville.  
  
"Oh nothing, Ronnykins," Cheralynn told him with her famous smile, "How are the two of you this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine, of course..." Hermione answered, "But Ron here is a bit nervous about the match against Slytherin."  
  
"It's the first Quidditch match of the season!" Ron said, "I'm just hoping it will go well!"  
  
"Oh, it'll go fine," Ginny assured her brother, "Don't worry. You've all trained very hard. Just tell Harry that he'd better catch that snitch..."  
  
"He will." Hermione said, "He always does...How are you, by the way? I didn't get the chance to talk to you this morning."  
  
"I'm just fine. I'm over it...almost." Ginny told her.  
  
"I talked to Harry...He feels bad." Ron said.  
  
"You...you talked to him about it? How could you do that, Ron?!" Ginny yelled, hitting him in the arm, "God, I hate you sometimes!"  
  
"Hey!" Ron grabbed onto his arm, "I'm sorry, Gin. He asked me about you!"  
  
"So what? You should have made something up! 'Um, I dunno what you're talkin' about, Harry. Ginny hasn't said anything to me about you.' Something like that!"  
  
"Ginny, he was just trying to help you," Hermione defended her boyfriend, "You know he wouldn't try to embarrass you or anything like that."  
  
Ginny still glared at her brother. "Whatever...Ron, just...just go to the Quidditch field and practice. The team doesn't need you ruining the game for the of the team."  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: I know...this was an extremely short, useless chapter. But I just had a lot of food and I'm tired and hyper (weird combo...) and I just can't write. The next will be better. :) I'll work on it now! Peace out home fries! Review while I'm gone. 


	5. Chapter Four: I wasn't kissing her

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I wasn't kissing her I was whispering in her mouth" -Chico Maroc  
  
***  
  
It was half an hour into the match and Gryffindor was ahead 30 points to 10. Draco was not pleased. He knew his team could do better, but today they were being a bunch of slackers.  
  
Draco stayed close to Harry as they both looked for the snitch. There was no way he was letting Potter catch the snitch and win the game. He had to win this for his father...His father who was in Azkaban. And that was all damn Potter's fault.  
  
Potter flew around the field, not paying particular attention to where the snitch was. He was looking up into the stands. More specifically, the Ravenclaw stands.  
  
'It must be that Cho Chang,' He thought, 'She is pretty hot...for a Potter fan.'  
  
Draco shook his head and decided to pay more attention to finding the snitch, and less to what girl Potter was looking at this time. He always seemed to have a new one...Hermione, Ginny, and now Cho. Maybe he should just pick one and stick with her. Instead he plays them and makes them cry...Just remembering the way Ginny's face looked when he brought up Harry around her made Draco's blood boil.  
  
'Shake it off, Draco...Shake it off,' He told himself, once again looking around for the snitch, 'You've got a game to concentrate on.'  
  
Suddenly Draco saw a flash of gold fly past him on his left side, straight towards Potter, who was still not paying attention. Draco didn't waste anytime. In a second, he took off on his Firebolt, straight past Potter.  
  
Harry finally realized what was going on when he saw Malfoy fly past him, chasing the snitch on his Firebolt. Harry took off after him, determined to get to it before Malfoy did. But Malfoy wasn't going to give up so easily. He liked to play dirty...He would do anything to knock the other Seeker off of his broom. Especially if that other Seeker was Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelled, falling behind a bit in order to stay on his broom.  
  
"Stay out of my way, Potter!" Malfoy yelled back at him.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on his broom, gaining speed. Soon he was neck in neck with Malfoy, both of them reaching out a hand for the snitch which was less than a foot away.  
  
Draco looked over at Potter. He was just as close to the snitch as he was, maybe even a bit closer. And he was gaining more and more speed with each second. Draco forced himself forward on his broom. He was so close to the snitch...So, so close. But then suddenly, before Draco knew what happened, Potter's hand hit his out of the way and clutched the snitch. Potter smiled happily, pulling his broom upright, holding his hand above his head. The Gryffindors in the crowd cheered.  
  
Draco cursed angrily. He'd lost it again for his team...The Gryffindor team were all on the ground now, crowded around Potter. People from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff stands were also cheering, a few running from the stands also to congratulate the team. Draco noticed Hermione running down to Ron. Ginny was close behind her.  
  
Draco watched the whole thing...Ginny running to Harry, to congratulate him, and then Harry turning away to hug Cho. He saw the look on Ginny's face when he did that. He'd never seen her look so upset. Again, Draco felt himself become very angry. Just like before when he thought of what Harry had done to her.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Draco found himself pushing through the people crowded around the Gryffindor team. He stood face to face with Harry Potter, his icy blue eyes now filled with fire.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked boredly.  
  
Draco didn't answer him. He just pushed him backwards, into a group of Hufflepuff girls who screamed and moved put of the way.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Harry yelled, standing up.  
  
"That was for me." Draco answered, pushing him again, this time harder. Potter hit the ground. "That was just for fun." Draco then pulled Harry up by his Quidditch robes and punched him right in the jaw. "And that's for Ginny..."  
  
"Don't bring my sister into this!" Ron Weasley yelled, grabbing Draco and pulling him back, causing him to drop Harry back to the ground. Draco smirked when he saw his lip was bleeding.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me." Draco growled, shaking Ron's hand from his robes. He pushed his way through the crowd once more. They all moved out of his way. Most of them were amazed at what he had just done.  
  
Draco began to walk away from the field, not looking back. He did hear Ron yell, "Ginny! Get back over here!"  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy, stop!" Ginny was running up behind him. But Draco didn't stop. He gripped his broom tighter and continued to walk.  
  
And Ginny continued to follow him.  
  
"Malfoy," She said when she finally reached him, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Draco shrugged and continued to walk forward, not even turning his head to glance at Ginny.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Malfoy! Why did you hit Harry?"  
  
"Because he made you cry," Draco finally answered, "Potter needs to be taught a lesson on how to treat women."  
  
"Oh stop fucking lying!"  
  
"I'm not lying, Ginny." Draco said firmly, finally stopping. He turned to look at her. Her red hair was a mess, and her brown eyes were filled with anger. He felt the urge to do something he'd never wanted to do before.  
  
And Draco Malfoy was not one to fight urges...  
  
He took a step closer to Ginny and placed a hand onto her cold face. Then he leaned in a placed a small kiss on her lips.  
  
Ginny stepped away from him slowly, her face now unreadable. Draco watched her run off. 'Damn...' he thought, 'What did I just do?'  
  
---  
  
"Draco! Did my eyes deceive me, or were you really kissing Ginny Weasley after the Quidditch game?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy Parkinson sat down next to him in the Slytherin common room. He'd been asked by everyone in Slytherin what the hell he had been thinking when he kissed Ginny. He couldn't answer of course, because he didn't even know what he'd been thinking.  
  
"Don't you have someplace to be?" Draco asked Pansy.  
  
"No. Dinner doesn't start for another 15 minutes," Pansy answered him. Once again she was wearing too much makeup. She looked like a clown. "I just want to find out what happened. Why did you kiss her? Why would you want to kiss a Weasley."  
  
"It was either her or you," Draco said, "And I don't kiss dogs."  
  
Pansy glared at him. "But you do kiss weasels?"  
  
"She may be a weasel," Draco said, standing up, "But she's a million times better than you."  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep them up! Lara Potter: The quotes are my favorite part! I picked all of them before I started the fic, and I base what the chapter will be like on them. Kinda like a song fic...Only with quotes. BTW: I got them from lovequotes.com. I gotta add that in there. :)  
  
This was my favorite chapter! LOL! 


	6. Chapter Five: A kiss that's never tasted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"A kiss that's never tasted Is forever and ever wasted....." -"For All We Know"(Billie Holiday song )  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, what exactly were you thinking?" Ron asked angrily when Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room a few hours later. She had been walking around outside, trying to clear her head.  
  
"Ron...just leave me alone." Ginny told him. She walked over to a chair and threw herself onto it, her legs over one arm, her head hanging over the other.  
  
"No, I will not leave you alone! I want to know why you allowed Malfoy to...to...KISS you!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron...maybe you should calm down." Hermione told him quietly. A crowd was beginning to form to watch the two of them fight.  
  
"I won't calm down!" He looked at the people watching. "Don't you people have lives? Go and live them!" The crowd broke apart and they all went their separate ways. Most of them just sat around the common room, waiting for the next outburst to come.  
  
And come it did.  
  
"I didn't just LET him kiss me, Ron! I had no warning! He just leaned in and did it!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have gone following him! Weasley's don't follow Malfoy's! Weasley's don't talk nicely to Malfoy's! WEASLEY'S HIT MALFOY'S!"  
  
"Well not this one!" Ginny screamed, "What if I like him, Ron? Huh?"  
  
"You'd better not like him Ginny Weasley..."  
  
"What if I do? Are you going to say that I can't see him? Because you have this rivalry? Well I think it's stupid, Ron! Just plain stupid!"  
  
Ron stood rooted to the spot, anger showing clearly on his face. "If...wha...why...Why would you like him?!" He finally managed to get out.  
  
Ginny shrugged and sat up straight in her chair. "Because he's sweet. And he cares about me..." She answered.  
  
"No he's not! No he doesn't!"  
  
"Ron, I think that maybe he does..." Hermione told Ron quietly.  
  
"Why?! Because he hit Harry? And said that it was 'for Ginny?'" Ron snorted, "That's bullshit!"  
  
"Why is it bullshit, Ron? Maybe he does like me! He did kiss me, you know!" Ginny reminded her brother.  
  
As if he needed reminding.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, Ginny. I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Ron, shut up." Hermione told him, "Ginny, why don't you go down to the Great Hall? I'll keep Ron here for a while and try to calm him down."  
  
"Yeah, Ginny," Cheralynn said, standing up. She had been watching from across the room with Collin and a few others, "Let's go eat...It'll get you away from your psycho brother."  
  
Ron glared at her, but held himself back. He was tired of yelling. He just wanted things to go back to normal. And he didn't want his sister with anyone like Malfoy.  
  
---  
  
Draco walked from the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall alone. No one wanted to be around him. Not even Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was a traitor to all of Slytherin. And it was all because of Ginny. He'd let himself go too far. He'd become weak because of her. Malfoy's are not weak...They don't let their guard down around woman.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco turned when he heard his name being said, and he automatically wished he hadn't. Ginny was standing behind him with another girl. A girl he didn't know.  
  
"Um...can we talk?" Ginny asked him. Her friend walked past him and into the Great Hall, leaving Draco alone with Ginny.  
  
"No." Draco turned back around. He didn't want to talk to Ginny. He couldn't talk to Ginny anymore. He didn't need anything else happening that would ruin him even more.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "I need to talk to you about...earlier."  
  
"Just forget about it, Weasley." Draco said quietly as a 6th year Ravenclaw girl walked by, watching the two of them.  
  
"I can't forget about it..." Ginny said, her voice matching his, "When you kissed me, I...I think I might have fallen for you."  
  
"Well get back up," Draco told her, backing away, "Because it's never going to happen."  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Not one of my better chapters, but review anyway. I did like the Ron/Ginny fighting though because I based it off of me and my stupid brother. LOL! He's in college now so I only have to deal with him during the holidays! Review and I'll give you a cookie! 


	7. Chapter Six: I hope to sleep and never a...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"I just hope to sleep And never awaken Nothing left in this world Could replace what you have taken...." -Sandy Cheney  
  
***  
  
"Gin Gin Ginny Gin..." Cheralynn said, walking into the girls dormitories, "You need to get up. You're missed two classes already!"  
  
Ginny rolled over in bed, where she'd been lying for the past two days, and said, "I don't wanna, Cher...I don't feel well."  
  
Cheralynn sighed and sat at the edge of Ginny's bed. "Then go see Madame Pomfrey. It's what she's there for."  
  
"No..." Ginny shook her head, "I think I'll be fine."  
  
"Then you should come to class. Professor McGonagall already asked me where you were today."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her you were in bed...with a broken heart."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You lied to a teacher, you know."  
  
"I don't think I did," Cheralynn said, "You liked Malfoy, didn't you?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillows.  
  
"Gin...just tell me." Cheralynn begged.  
  
"Yes," Ginny's muffled voice came from the pillows, "Yes, I liked him. I don't know why, but I liked him."  
  
Cheralynn sighed. "I knew it. But why, Ginny? Why? He's...a Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny took her head out from her pillows. "What does that matter? He's...sweet." She told Cheralynn slowly.  
  
"When was he ever 'sweet' to you?" Cheralynn asked.  
  
"Well...when he kissed me it was a bit sweet." Ginny said, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"More like a bit disgusting," Cheralynn said, "What about when he hit Harry? That wasn't sweet. It was...Horrible!"  
  
"He hit him because he cared...At the moment." Ginny defended Draco, "He liked me. Maybe...maybe he still does."  
  
Cheralynn shrugged. "Maybe," She said, "Why don't you find out?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "You know...I think I will."  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: My first chapter in a while. I haven't been able to get into the swing of things. Plus I'm freaking out about this assignment I did for school...I...I...plagiarized! I'm so ashamed! *cries* I hope my teacher doesn't find out. LOL! I hope the nark in my class doesn't find out and tell. If she does I might have to beat her over the head. Repeatedly. God I hate her...Well...REVIEW! LOL! 


	8. Chapter Seven: So though you're with her

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So though you're with her, Love you I must " -Only a Friend, by: Sharon M. M.  
  
***  
  
'I'm tired of everyone being on my back about this whole Weasley thing,' Draco thought that night as he lay in bed, 'I've got to think of something...'  
  
He tossed and turned all night trying to think of something. There was one thought that kept coming up, but he kept trying to push it to the back of his mind. It was one of the last things he wanted to do. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.  
  
He had to do it.  
  
---  
  
"So you're going to be my girlfriend from now on. End of discussion."  
  
Pansy smiled her wide, annoying smile. "Oh, I'm so happy you've come to you senses, Draco!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him, "Finally you're over that weasel!"  
  
"Right..." Draco stepped away from Pansy, "Well, let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
Pansy smiled and nodded, slipping her hand in Draco's. He groaned inwardly. Pansy was such a dog. He couldn't believe it had come to this.  
  
'Remember,' He thought to himself as they left the Slytherin Common Room, 'I'm going to get back my reputation by doing this...but I do have to pay for it.'  
  
---  
  
Ginny took a deep breath before entering the Great Hall that morning. She was going to talk to Draco and tell him how she felt. Hopefully he would feel the same for her.  
  
"Just go in," Cheralynn said, giving her a little push towards the door, "Don't be scared."  
  
"I'm not scared..." Ginny said, staring at the door, "I'm just trying to think of what to say. I don't want to sound like an idiot."  
  
"You will. Now go!"  
  
"Well well well...If it isn't the weasel. And now she's with her little friend." A cold, drawling voice came from behind Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned around saying, "Draco, I wanted to talk to you." Then she saw Pansy Parkinson hand in hand with him.  
  
Draco smirked. "About what, Weasley?" He asked, pulling Pansy closer to him.  
  
"Uh...um..." Ginny shook her head, "N-nothing. Nothing at all. Come on Chera. Let's go."  
  
Cheralynn walked right past the couple, giving Draco a dirty look on the way. She followed Ginny into the Great Hall.  
  
"I can't believe he's dating Pansy Parkinson!" She said once the door shut behind her.  
  
Ginny nodded and watched as Draco opened the door for Pansy. She secretly wished that it was her, but she knew it would never happen. "They're meant for each other," She whispered to her friend, "I'm just going to stay out of their way and hope that this year goes by as quickly as possible.  
  
Cheralynn pulled Ginny towards the Gryffydor's table. "But you want him, Ginny! Don't give up!"  
  
"It was wishful thinking," Ginny insisted, looking over at the Slytherin's, "Look at the two of them...They're perfect together. There's no way that could ever be me."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't as happy as everyone thought he was. He may have gotten back his old reputation, but in his mind he was just like Potter. He got what he wanted, but he'd hurt someone along the way.  
  
'Why do I even care?' He asked himself, 'It's just Ginny Weasley. She'll get over it and find someone new. She always does.'  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: HAPPY american TURKEY DAY! LOL! There's nothing to do so I wrote this for you. Don't you feel special? I'll start another one now. EEEEE! Review, mmmkay? I'm hyper. Pie, ya know. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The heart has its reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Le coeur a ses raisons, Que la raison ne connait point.  
  
The heart has its reasons, Whereof reason knows nothing." -Pascal  
  
***  
  
"You can do better," Cheralynn told Ginny later that morning, "So much better. You can get someone like that." She snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like who?" Ginny asked, stabbing her toast with a fork.  
  
"Well...Collin Creevey would be completely willing." Cheralynn suggested.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Collin? Are you crazy? How is he better than...Draco?" She fought the urge to turn around and have a look at Draco. She'd had to fight this urge many times that morning. She now thought that maybe it wasn't such a great idea to sit not facing the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh come on, Gin...Collin's sweet. And he's completely in love with you. He's told me. Give him a chance."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Collin Creevey...and me...it just doesn't fit. I can't see myself ever going out with him." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Like you could ever see yourself going out with Malfoy!" Cheralynn snorted. "But that certainly didn't stop you, did it?"  
  
Ginny smiled a bit. "No...but he was different..."  
  
"How? How was he any different than Collin?" Cheralynn stopped and thought for a moment and continued, "Well, besides the fact that Draco is hot and Collin isn't...And Draco is evil and Collin...isn't."  
  
"Collin isn't a lot of things, huh?"  
  
"He certainly isn't."  
  
"Which is exactly why I can't ever date him. He's too...boring." Ginny told her friend.  
  
"Well, I for one think that it's better for a boy to be boring than to be a jerk like Draco," Cheralynn said, taking another piece of toast from the plate in front of her, "I wouldn't be able to take it...He's so mean sometimes."  
  
"He can be mean..." Ginny agreed with a nod of her head.  
  
"Especially when he calls you Weasel. That's rude and childish." Cheralynn said.  
  
"It is. You know, you're right, Cher. He is a jerk. And I don't need him."  
  
"So you'll go out with Collin?" Cheralynn asked hopefully.  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
---  
  
"I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses, Draco," Blaise Zabini told Draco at Potions that morning, "Honestly...you and that Weasley girl. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't, Blaise. It's as simple as that." Draco answered him.  
  
Blaise looked over at Pansy who was talking with some other Slytherin girls. "I've seen better..." He admitted, "But she's better than Weasley."  
  
Of course Draco didn't agree with him, but he couldn't very well say it. Ginny was better than Pansy in just about every way. But Pansy was there. Pansy was his now.  
  
"Right..." Draco lied, "Pansy's a lot better."  
  
"Pay attention!" Professor Snape yelled at the class. Immediately everyone went to their seats. Pansy sat herself down next to Draco and smiled flirtatiously at him. Draco nodded back. This girl was almost too much to handle...  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: OK...I'm done with that chapter. There are...8 more in the story now I think until it's done. Unless I need more. Ya never know...Review! 


	10. Chapter Nine: Follow your own heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't steal my ideas.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Follow your own heart, Not other's." -Anonymous  
  
***  
  
Ginny spent the next few days looking for other boys that could help her move on from Draco...There weren't many to be found. Everyone was either taken or just not her type.  
  
Not that she knew what her type was anymore.  
  
Draco spent the next days in pure hell. Being Pansy's boyfriend was worse than he thought it would be. Much worse. She was always around, never giving him even one moment to himself. He'd gone far enough to take refuge in the boys bathroom for half an hour just to be alone.  
  
He missed Ginny...He'd never had her, of course, but the thought of being able to was always a nice one. He knew he couldn't have her now. He had Pansy, and she'd be damned before she'd let him go anywhere. Not that he was even planning to. He couldn't take the torments that came with Ginny Weasley.  
  
As much as she tried, Ginny couldn't get Draco off of her mind. As mean as he was, there was something about him. Something intriguing that drew her to him. After being kissed by him, no one else in the school seemed good enough.  
  
One night at dinner, Draco found himself staring at Ginny. There was just something about her that night...her hair was messy from being outside in the cold wind all day, and her cheeks and nose were tinged pink. She was still that same old Ginny, and she was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
"What are you staring at so hard, Draccy?" Pansy asked him.  
  
"Er...nothing," Draco lied, looking away from Ginny, who was now standing up with her friend as they prepared to leave, "Um, I've got to go." He added, standing up.  
  
"Wait, I'll go with you." Pansy said, preparing to get up.  
  
"No, no. You stay. I'll meet you in the common room later." Draco told her, pushing her back down into her seat.  
  
---  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked Draco when he walked up beside her.  
  
Draco took Ginny's hand and began to pull her away from Cheralynn, towards a dark corner. "I want to tell you something...I want to ask you something."  
  
But Ginny pulled her hand away from Draco and said, "I don't want to speak to you, Malfoy. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Draco glanced over at Cheralynn, and lowered his voice so only Ginny could hear him, "I can't leave you alone. I can't get my mind off of you."  
  
"Well...try."  
  
"I have tried. I've tried as hard as I can, but I can't. You're always there looking so...perfect, driving me crazy."  
  
Ginny sighed and turned to Cheralynn. "Cher, I'll meet you later okay? Draco and I need to have a little talk."  
  
Cheralynn raised an eyebrow, but nodded and began to walk away.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said, turning back to him, "What is your problem? You have a girlfriend. Pansy. Remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Draco asked, "She's always there. She never gives me a moment to myself...I'm going crazy being with her."  
  
"Then why are you going out with her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because...she's there. And she was willing to go out with me. And after what happened between the two of us, I needed somebody like her to help me to get back my reputation," Draco admitted, "But I don't care about that anymore. I want you...I want us."  
  
Ginny felt herself falling unwillingly for his words...But she didn't know if he was sincere or not. How could she trust him? He was in Slytherin. And he was a Malfoy, which was even another reason why she shouldn't trust him.  
  
"Don't you want me, Ginny?" Draco whispered stepping closer, his body now only inches from hers.  
  
"N-no..." Ginny had meant for it to come out firm and strong. Instead it came out weak and unsure. She didn't know anymore whether or not she wanted Draco. Did she ever want him?  
  
"I think you do, Ginny." Draco whispered. Ginny had now backed herself up against the wall, which was exactly where Draco wanted her.  
  
Before Ginny could respond, Draco's lips came crashing down onto hers. She began to give in and kiss him back when a familiar males voice was heard saying, "I wonder who Malfoy's snogging this time. It's not wide enough to be Pansy." Draco broke away from Ginny, looking very annoyed with the interruption.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Another male voice called, "Who's the unlucky one this time?"  
  
Draco turned around, looking about ready to hit someone, but smirked when he saw who it was. Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry and Hermione yelled together in surprise. Ron just stood there, his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
Ginny turned bright red with embarrassment, while her brother turned dark red in anger. "Malfoy..." He muttered, his eyes narrowing, "I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back, or he really would have killed him. Draco just looked bored, as he usually did.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said quietly, "Just...go."  
  
"I won't go!" Ron yelled, "I'm not going to let a Malfoy touch my sister!" He was struggling to get away from Harry and Hermione, but they had a firm hold on him.  
  
"Stop being so damn protective of me!" Ginny yelled, "I'm not a child."  
  
A crowd was now beginning to form. The way Ron was yelling, people could probably hear him from the Great Hall so they decided to come out and get a firsthand look on what was going on.  
  
"You're my little sister! I'm supposed to protect you!" Ron yelled. He had finally stopped struggling to get away from them, but Harry and Hermione didn't let go still.  
  
"Come on, Ron...Let's go." Hermione said quietly, she and Harry pulling him away from the scene.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy! Watch your back! As soon as you're alone I'll kill you!" Ron was yelling as he was pulled down the hall.  
  
"Well that was interesting..." Draco said slowly once they were gone.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Draco..." Ginny told him, "It's just...Ron overreacts sometimes. I'd better go talk to him before he does something he'll regret."  
  
"Okay, well..." He looked around at the people still watching the two of them and lowered his voice, "Will you see me tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny smiled warmly at him. "Of course I will."  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. It just wasn't coming out right. So if Draco's too out of character...I know. Sorry. Review anyway. Oh yeah...and "snogging" is my new favorite word. Snogging snogging snogging. It reminds me of the word "snot" for some reason. And when you think of "snogging" meaning kissing and "snot" meaning...the green runny stuff coming out of your nose...it doesn't mix. And it's a bit gross to imagine. Eh...I'm weird. 


End file.
